


burn me up

by PantyPoison



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Blood, F/F, Tribadism, spoilers obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyPoison/pseuds/PantyPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we were all scared. scared of being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn me up

The first time had been out of necessity. The students of Hope's Peak were shaken to the core. They slogged back to their rooms at the close of the first trial, tense and mentally exhausted. Even Kyoko Kirigiri, who was one of the most stoic of the lot, felt queasy as she made her way back to the dorms.

 

She closed her eyes, focusing in on her own footsteps. Even her tired mind could pick out an echo, uneven and standing out to her sharpened wits. She stopped just short of her door and sighed. “Whoever you are, I can hear you.” One hand balled up into a fist. If she was to be attacked, she would strike first.

 

A soft click of heels behind her and a soft, tinkling laugh. “Come now, I couldn't have been that obvious.”

 

Kyoko turned around and relaxed. Celes was strange, but not a threat. At least not that she could determine as of yet.

 

“Maybe not, but I'm used to being on my own. Your pace doesn't quite match mine, so I was able to pick it out easily.”

 

Celes smiled. “I applaud your sensory skills.”

 

A beat. “Can I help you with something?”

 

“Yes, actually. If I may be frank, Kirigiri, tonight's events have been...unsettling, wouldn't you agree?

 

“I could hardly not,” came the solemn reply.

 

“I think it might do us a bit of good to have some company tonight.”

 

Kyoko was instantly suspicious. “And why do you need mine, specifically?”

 

Celes giggled again. “Well, we are friends, right?”

 

Kyoko didn't say anything. Her brain was working, running over the risks of having Celes as her guest for the night. She honestly did not think the other girl would try to pull anything, or launch an attack. They were all tired, fearful. She herself was even having trouble processing it all.

 

Celes looked down, holding her arms to her sides, like she was cold. “The truth is I'm a little frightened, Kirigiri. You've proven yourself to be quite intelligent, so...I'd feel the safest with you, I suppose.”

 

She appreciated the compliment, truly. She mentally cursed herself for coming off as rude. “I...well, maybe you're right. It's a bad night to be on your own. You're welcome to stay, of course.”

 

Celes expressed her thanks and bowed slightly. Kyoko opened to door to her room and motioned with her arm, an 'after you' gesture. It surprised Celes, not unpleasantly. Maybe Kirigiri wasn't as cold as she had originally thought.

 

They didn't speak much. Kyoko found herself surprisingly at ease with someone else in her room. In the unlikely event of an incident, at least they had a better chance of fending an intruder off together.

 

After the lights had been turned off, they both remained awake for a little while, bodies obviously not as spent as their minds. They slept on opposite ends of Kyoko's bed, backs to each other.

 

“I must thank you again for your company, Kirigiri,” Celes said, and Kyoko made a noncommittal noise of agreement from her side. “You know, Sakura and Asahina often have sleepovers like this. If it sets them at ease, it could work for us, no?”

 

“I suspect...that they spend nights together for slightly different reasons.”

 

“Ah, you picked up on that as well. Still, nothing wrong with that, is there?”

 

“Absolutely not. Not if you're into that sort of thing.”

 

Feeling playful, Celes quipped “So what are you into, Kirigiri?”

 

“I...think we should get some rest.”

 

Celes smiled, wondering what kind of expression she was making under the cover of the dark room. “Of course. Good night, Kirigiri.”

 

It was five minutes afterward, when Celes had almost drifted off to sleep, when she heard the soft “Goodnight” in reply.

 

Normalcy resumed a few days later. Celes and Kyoko stuck close together, something of a bond between them. The library became one of their frequent haunts, Celes taking interest in the supernatural novels while Kyoko mostly searched for clues and read up on various escape methods. There was little success in that, as Monokuma had removed any book that could be of use in dismantling steel doors and windows.

 

She sat down on a plush couch beside Celes and crossed her arms. “My searches have proved futile. That cotton brained bear is determined to keep us trapped like rats in a maze.”

 

Celes looked up from her book. “Careful now, our Big Brother Bear is watching,” she said, pointing to a camera affixed above them.

 

“So? As long as it's not against school regulations to _verbally_ abuse the headmaster, I will continue to insult the scoundrel whenever I see fit.”

 

Celes laughed. “You look tired, Kirigiri,” she said, taking note of the other girl's dark rimmed eyes.

 

Kyoko closed them. “There's got to be a way out, and I'll keep searching until I find it...before anyone else gets hurt.”

 

“That's a lot of responsibility for just one student, wouldn't you agree?”

 

Kyoko pondered this. After a few moments, she said “I may be the only around here that's capable of solving such a complex mystery.”

 

“How modest you are,” Celes replied dryly.

 

Kyoko smiled, small but genuine. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offense. I only meant that I have more experience on that matter.”

 

Celes leaned forward, interested. Could this happen to be related to that talent of hers? “How so?”

 

“I've read a lot of mystery novels.”

 

Celes exhaled, somewhat disappointed. “Oh.”

 

Kyoko opened one eye and smirked knowingly. “I sense that was not the answer you were looking for.”

 

“No, however did you guess?”

 

“I didn't guess. Simple deduction,” she replied before closing her eye again.

 

Celes shut her book and sighed, standing up. “I guess I'll have to wait a little longer to discover my dear Kyoko's talent.

 

Violet eyes snapped open. “You called me Kyoko.”

 

“Yes, well...you're my friend. So I made a simple deduction of my own that you like me to refer to you less formally. Am I correct?”

 

Kyoko stared at her for a few moments. As much as her fellow classmates tried to assert that they were all friends, she had problems accepting it. How could a friendship really be sincere in such a tense, harsh environment? And yet she had cultivated one here, with Celes, all by herself. Maybe it was possible.

 

“You are.”

 

They became closer. They had a surprising amount in common, were both critical, and were both fascinated with with all this trial and murder business. That's not to say it did not take its toll on them. The macabre aspects of their school life affected all the students, in different ways.

 

“Is it bad that I can understand why Togami did what he did?” Celes asked.

 

They were in Kyoko's bedroom, the second trial having come to a close a mere half hour ago. Personally, she thought it was rather reprehensible, but she could certainly make sense of his motives. If it helped her friend cope in the face of such a travesty she wasn't going to deny her that.

 

“No,” she said, “though I can't say that I agree.”

 

Celestia flopped on her back and stared at the ceiling. “What if this is all...useless? What if everyone here dies? If it makes his life, what's left of it, more meaningful...I don't think that anyone should judge him. Do you think that makes me a terrible person, Kyoko?”

 

Kyoko said nothing, trying to formulate a response in her head. It was hard with Celes. With her there was actually something to lose. She reached for her friend's hand and took it. “I understand. I must admit that even I don't see how this is all going to work out. But I don't believe it's impossible, not if enough of us care to survive. You must hold on to your humanity, especially now. It will save you in the end.”

 

Kyoko had never held her hand before; Celes had never pinned her for the type to offer such a kind gesture in a time of struggle. She sat back up slowly, and laced their fingers together. The leather was surprisingly warm against her cold, pale hand. She looked into Kyoko's eyes, searching. “And what if someone like me is beyond saving?”

 

“You're not,” the answer came suddenly, no reasoning required. “Not to me.”

 

She leaned in and kissed Celes, slow and sweet at first, before their touches became more hurried. They poured out their fears and desires in red marks and passionate caresses. Their hands moved around each others bodies like a path they knew by heart. Their names, whispered, gasped, moaned and growled on each others tongue; these sounds resonated within them, something much greater than the ecstasy that they could feel clouding their minds, maybe in their souls, maybe deeper. Their arms around each other, fingers tangled in long hair, as their centers down below were engaged in an entirely different kind of kiss, thrusting and grinding and until they screamed and sighed after sweet release. The afterglow left them in a soft, happy daze. A solace, a peace. Twin anchors so that they could not sink farther into the despair that threatened to envelope them. In this bed, in each others arms, they might as well have been universes away.

 

After that night they became even closer. They found refuge in each other, schemed together, even laughed together. It had become rather quiet around the academy. There was no great need to commit murder, even with the prospect of riches from a psychotic teddy bear. Celes seemed carefree, but Kyoko was still on her guard.

 

“Is there any way I can get you to relax?” Celes asked, sitting on one of the long art room tables while Kyoko wandered around looking for clues. Ever vigilant, her Kyoko.

 

“You're forgetting our current situation, Celes. We haven't explored this area yet, so I need to make a proper assessment. It would help if those boys weren't interfering with my concentration.” With the opening of the rec room, some of the boys had commandeered the pool table and were having a grand time with it, albeit obnoxiously. She strode over to lean on the table that Celes was seated on.

 

“ _Listen to them, the children of the night. What music they make!”_ Celes quoted, trailing a hand down Kyoko's arm, stopping at her wrist and grasping it. “How about we make a little of our own?”

 

She turned as quick as a whip and practically pounced on the lolita, pinning her to the table. Her lips moved automatically to her neck, and Celes gasped in anticipation. To feel her lover's teeth sink slowly into her was exhilarating. Though Kyoko often went overboard, peppering her neck in multiple hickeys that were hard to cover on her pale skin...but Celes could not bring herself to be mad about it. “Mmmf...good girl,” she purred as Kyoko bit down so hard enough to draw blood, which she promptly cleaned with her lips and tongue.

 

Shortly Celes's dress was on the floor, along with Kyoko's top. They pressed close to each other, hands roving and squeezing. Celes's nails raked down Kyoko's back and tangled themselves in her violet hair, urging her on as her lips moved further south. Celes bucked her hips once and Kyoko grabbed them with her hands, kissing around the bones and nipping at the skin with her teeth. As she was about to remove her panties, Celes propped herself up and reached down to tilt Kyoko's chin upwards with a finger. “How about you make love to me without those gloves on?”

 

A rare flash of fear went through Kyoko, who looked at her gloved fingers self consciously.

 

“What's wrong, pet?” Celes was genuinely concerned, even though she was very curious about those meddlesome gloves that Kyoko never removed. Celes liked to think she knew a lot of this girl's secrets, but realistically she considered herself lucky if she even knew half of them. One of the many ways she and Kyoko were alike.

 

Kyoko kissed the hollow of Celes's left hip before meeting her eyes again. “You know I care for you very much, but...I can't do that. Not yet. I'm sorry,” she said, beginning to shift away from Celes.

 

She would have none of this however, gripping Kyoko by her shoulders and leaning down to kiss her on the mouth, hard. Once Kyoko's breath was sufficiently taken away, Celes placed a hand over her cheek. “My apologies. You do so much for me already and here I am making such demands. Please don't fret over it.”

 

Kyoko touched the other girl's hand with her own gloved one, inhaling softly. The familiar scent of Celes's perfume comforted her. “I want to show you,” she took the smaller hand from her cheek and kissed it, looking into the ruby red eyes above her as she did. “When we get out of here, when we win this game, I will show you. That's a promise.”

 

Celes squeezed Kyoko's hand tightly and smiled. “Then we shan't speak of it til then.”

 

That day never came.

 

The worst part was that Kyoko knew. After all, wouldn't she know better than anyone when Celestia Ludenberg, her Celestia, was acting strange and flighty? During the trial she tried to remain neutral. She did not want to believe that Celes would bring herself down like that. But the trial went on, more evidence came to light, and Kyoko's knuckles grew whiter as she stood at her podium.

 

When the verdict was finally delivered, she acted stoic. If it didn't bother Celes, it wouldn't bother her. Her mind was reeling however, her insides writhed with confusion. She didn't expect the damned girl to even acknowledge her, much less walk her way. She held out a hand, her gaze returning to the familiarity of the one Kyoko loved. Kyoko managed to keep her neutral expression, wavering a bit as she took Celes's hand. Her hands covered her own gloved ones, and she was thankful for it. They started to shake as she was reminded of all the things she wanted to say to her, to _show_ her...and now she was leaving.

 

Celes slipped an object into Kyoko's grasp and said something in voice only she could hear. “I'm counting on you to win. You're probably the only one of us who could...detective.”

 

Kyoko's eyes narrowed. Just like Celes to make a martyr of herself. She wanted to scream. And she would, later. When the dust had settled and all the remaining students were back in their dorms, she would bury her face in her pillow, the one that still held the scent and memories of Celes, and scream until her lungs burned.

 

And later on, she would win this heinous game.


End file.
